Kakuzu's Crush
by BeingCapricious
Summary: Kakuzu is a 35 year old man that falls for a 19 year old that captured his attention with a fang boy hot on her tail. Hidan calls him a Pedophile, Itachi and Kisame are amused, Deidara gives advice and Sasori enjoys the show. Is he actually jealous of Kiba? Will Hidan ever be polite? Kakuzu x OC, OC x Kiba. Couples like SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno/Tem, NejiTen.
1. Her Name Is Haruno Blossom

**Her Name Is Haruno Blossom**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of these characters but my Oc's***

 **Thoughts are in this font :** _ **Thoughts**_ **  
**  
Sitting in his office, 35 year old Kakuzu making an honest day's living. He wasn't the average man, standing approximately at 6 ft 3 with dark tan skin that was covered in stitch-like tattoo's, even at each corner of his mouth. His face was rather handsome and he had acid green eyes that practically glowed all the time. He had long black hair that practically cascaded down his back yet it never bothered him as he would hold it back with a hair tie on occasions.

Kakuzu worked as an accountant for the Uchiha corporation in Konoha. His attire consisted of a black business suit with a green tie the color if his eyes with black shoes, sitting at his desk with his pre-lunch coffee. He groaned as he checked the finances of the business. The corp was making a lot of profit as usual but a lot of money was being spent on fancy new office equipment. _Expensive…._ He bitterly thought.

"Kakuzu!" a silver haired man wearing a similar suit but with a purple tie barged into his office. Kakuzu let out an irritated groan.

"What is it now Hidan?" he asked the silvered haired man who decided to use his desk as a seat.

"Happy to see you too buddy" Hidan practically grinned out, ignoring the cold glare Kakazu was sending his way. "So anyway you heading out for lunch or what I'm fucking starving!" he complained.

"Get your own lunch," Kakuzu plainly informed Hidan and pushed him off his desk.

Hidan pouted, "But I'm fucking starving! And the Uchiha bitch won't let me out of here until I finish his stupid paperwork!" he complained.

"Too bad," kakuzu boredly responded, stacking the account records in order.

"So you're just gonna let me starve? After all we've been through together and this is what I get in return?!" Hidan protested. "Not my problem" came another bored response from Kakuzu who was now placing the records in the office cabinet.

Hidan refused to back down and spent the next ten minutes pestering his stitched tattoo friend to get him lunch. Kakuzu felt like murdering the purple eyed man as he fought off the headache that was forming.

Eventually he couldn't take it anymore and threw a chair at Hidan, breaking it in the process. Though he felt pain, Hidan got up as if he didn't feel a single ounce of it with a grin on his face.

"You stupid motherfucker! Shut the fuck up! Look what you made me do that chair was expensive!" Kakuzu yelled out, gripping Hidan's shirt.

Hidan smirked, "I'll go away if you get me lunch." If looks could kill Hidan would have been in fiery hell.

"Fine! But you better not bother me for the rest of the day and you're paying to replace that chair!" he yelled. Hidan nodded in agreement and Kakuzu let him go to retrieve his car keys and headed out the door.

"Get me a beer and a large pizza!" Hidan shouted behind him as he left the office shutting the door harshly.

Kakuzu muttered obscene languages on his way out the building signing the roll book next to a sleeping Zetsu before walking out to his black 2017 bmw 3-series. He chirped the keys, hopped in his vehicle and took off.

He pressed the play button on his car deck and let the sounds of his slipknot album roar throughout his vehicle as he bumped his head to the lyrics. In his head he debated on which food outlet to purchase food from. Hidan said he wanted beer and pizza but the closest pizza place was at least an 45 minutes away and Kakuzu didn't feel like wasting his gas for the runt's pizza so he decided on Subway which was a gas friendly 10 minute drive.

Kakuzu pulled into a small traffic jam on the way and with a long sigh he gazed out the window. From his sight, he noticed there were a lot of Konoha college school students, noticeable by the ID badges they wore with a popping gold leash with the Konoha symbol printed multiple times on it, walking along the sidewalks. By the number of them Kakuzu assumed they were either on lunch break or skipping class too bad he didn't care though and he took off as the traffic eased.

He pulled into the subway parking lot, parked his car and entered the building taking his place in line which had 6 other people in front of him but he didn't mind since he was deciding on what to buy.

Eventually Kakuzu decided on two of Subway's pizza specials for Hidan and a teriyaki footlong club for himself and two sprites. Screw Hidan's beer time is money and the food wasn't too expensive so he was okay with it.

The line went down to four people including himself and he began to gaze around in boredom. He took a glance through the glass shield and saw a red Toyota Yaris and a navy blue Porsche pull up alongside his car. He watched as a bunch of college students came out and made their way into the outlet.

Not wanting to appear creepy, though he really didn't care at the same time, but whatever, Kakuzu stole occasional glances at the students from the corner of his eyes. From what he saw there was:

A pink haired girl with short hair and green eyes, a blue eyed blonde girl with a ponytail, a long blue haired girl white almost lavender eyes, a girl with brown buns in her hair with brown eyes and a girl with curly red hair and sea green eyes. The line once again got shorter and he continued observing the students.

They sat at a table at far right of him chatting as the rest of the bunch joined them consisting of the Uchiha's little brother, a spikey haired blonde with blue eyes, a pineapple brown haired guy with brown eyes, a white eyed guy with long brown hair and a guy with short spiky hair with animal like eyes and red fang marks on his face.

As Kakuzu became the second to last person in line he noticed the redhead girl and the fang boy get behind him in line as they were having a small chat. Finally it was his turn and he proceeded to order and awaited his lunch as the workers prepared it for him. While waiting at the cashier he noticed the duo ordering a wide variety at of subs and drinks undoubtedly assuming they were ordering for their peers as well.

He collected his order and made a quick break for the door. Then it hit him, before Kakuzu could open the door, he remembered he didn't take straws so he quickly turned around only to bump into someone dropping his sub in the process. Before he could retaliate the person let out a quick sorry and picked up his sub for him, holding it out for him in a hand.

It was the curly redhead girl. Kakuzu politely took the sub from the girl's hand as she continued to babble more apologies with a red blush on her face. He took this quick moment to take in the girl's appearance. She was quite beautiful, he had to admit. Her hair and eyes complimented her face and her sun kissed skin. She looked about 5 ft 6, no more than 19.

"It's okay, I didn't watch where I was going either," he ended her babbling.

She gave him a small smile, " I'm Blossom," she held out a hand French manicured hand to him.

"Kakuzu," he said and shook her hand.

"Well it was unfortunate we had to meet this way Kakuzu, but excuse me I have subs to dress," she smiled again and inched her body to leave.

Without any thought, "Me too," Kakuzu replied walking to the condiments section with her. He proceeded to dress his sub taking in Blossom's appearance from the corner of his eyes as she organized her friends sub's.

She was a rather well proportioned young lady. Blossom wore a red short sleeved v-neck and a skinny black jean with a red converse. She had an average bust, a flat stomach, a defined waistline, thick thighs and more than the average bum. He didn't fail to notice her arms looked toned and a bit muscular. He smirked at this. _A Pretty Little Thing….._

Before he could start a conversation with her the fang boy showed up with a tray of subs in his hands. "Heh there you are, I forgot to dress these things," he said to her as she turned her attention to him.

"Here hold my tray I'll dress those for you, you can bring them to the others if you want," Blossom said to him.

" I don't mind the wait," the fang boy said and gave her a grin and she smiled at him before dressing the other subs. Kakuzu kept a straight face as he finished dressing his sub. He looked at her and said, "It was nice meeting you Blossom," inching his body to walk away he also noticed the fang boy turn his attention to him as she spoke, "You too Kakuzu , take care," then walked off together to their friends.

Remembering the straws this time he walked over to the counters and grabbed a couple before heading out the door. He opened his car and placed the items safely in the passenger's seat and drinks in the cup holders as he hopped in. Before taking off he took a last glance into the outlets glass shield at Blossom. She was smiling and chatting with her friends with fang boy's arm behind her chair. _Probably her boyfriend…  
_  
He then headed back to work.

Kakuzu arrived back on work in 12 minutes time with the lunches. He hopped out his vehicle, locking it right afterward and strolled into the building signing the roll book once again. He walked through the hallway to Hidan's office , seeing the man finally finished his work and placed the lunch and soda on his desk and walked off.

Hidan being as starved as ever immediately dug into his pizza's stuffing taking a bite of two at the same time. The silver haired man then reached for his drink, "KAKUZU YOU FUCKER THIS ISN'T BEER!"

Ignoring Hidan's loud outburst, Kakuzu made his way to the staffroom where he saw Kisame, Sasori and Deidara talking. He pulled a chair and began eating his lunch. " So did you guys hear Fugaku's brining in a new a secretary tomorrow?" asked the blonde man.

Kakuzu ears perked up at this, " Hmm, male or female?" Sasori inquired.

" Not sure," Deidara simply answered.

" Man..I hope its woman we already have enough men in this company ," Kisame, the shark-like man complained.

" Not like she'd want you anyway," came kakuzu's somewhat friendly jab.

"As if she'd want you either, you look like a freak," Kisame playfully retorted, "Speak for yourself," Kakuzu retaliated with a chuckle, now sipping his sprite.

"Touche" Kisame grinned revealing pointy teeth.

"What if she's hot un?" came Deidara.

"Then I'd bang the fuck out of her," came an arrogant voice from the doorway. Hidan propped up against the wall, "As long as she got tits I'm good."

"With a banging body," Kisame said grinning.

" So what if she's fat?" Sasori questioned.

"Jashin No!" Hidan yelled in disgust causing the men to snicker.

" Eh I like em a bit plump I wouldn't want to squish her," the shark man reasoned.

"As long as she looks good," Deidara answered and Sasori shrugged, " But what if she's ugly?" he asked.

"Then we use her to scare the pigeons off the balcony," Kisame said erupting into laughter with the others. The men then went into a long detailed debate over the supposed woman's features that even kakuzu participated in and quite frankly he enjoyed it.

After that the day went quite smoothly for kakuzu. There was No Hidan, It was peaceful, He got paid, He finished all his work at 3 instead of 4 and got to leave early. He made sure his office was neat and presentable for tomorrow , locked it, grabbed his briefcase and made his way out the building.

Kakuzu stopped at the front desk to sign himself out when he saw the Uchiha's brother bringing in boxes through the door. Sasuke, the younger heir to the Uchiha Corp, held 4 tall boxes in his arms and placed them a little beyond the front desk. He assumed it was the new stock and office equipment they ordered a week ago.

"Need some help with those?" he offered the boy knowing there were many more boxes to be carried.

"No thanks, I got help," he replied before seeing a blonde boy, a pinkette girl and a redhead girl come in carrying 4 boxes in their arms as well.

"Teme, where do we put these?" asked the blonde male he recognized to be Naruto Uzumaki, heir to Namikaze Corp.

Sasuke pointed to the area where he previously set down boxes and the trio set them down. The blonde looked at the boxes then folded his arms behind his head, "Uh Teme, how much more of these do we have to bring in again?" he asked.

" Forty," Sasuke bluntly replied.

" F-Forty !" the blonde exclaimed earning a punch in head from the pinkette. "Quit complaining!" she scolded him. "Oww…Sakura…" the boy replied rubbing his head.

"Jeez, you didn't have to hit him that hard you know," came a voice from the redhead girl. Wait Wait Wait a red head girl?.

Kakuzu turned his attention to the girl speaking to the pinkette. " He was being annoying," the pinkette sassed, placing her hands on her hips.

"So? you annoy me all the time and you don't see me boxing you in the head," the red head replied folding her arms she pushed back a curly strand of hair behind her ear.

"Because you love me too much," the pinkette grinned.

"No, not really," the redhead lazily replied.

"Bitch," the pinkette retorted, causing the red head to smirk.

"Hey what are you staring at?" Kakuzu heard a voice , snapping him out of his trance. He turned his head to see Naruto looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh yeah," Sasuke started, "Guys this is Itachi's friend and the head accountant of the Uchiha Corp, Kakuzu," Sasuke introduced.

The blonde then appeared in front of him as he went in to introduce himself, " My name is Uzumaki Naruto and one day I'm gonna take over Namikaze Corp!" he exclaimed pointing his thumb at himself.

"Dobe no-one cares," Sasuke lazily scolded.

Grr…Sasuke!" he exclaimed again. The pinkette shoved the blonde out the way. " I'm Haruno Sakura , pleased to meet you sir," she introduced herself holding out a hand to him which he shook.

The familiar looking red head didn't approach him but gave him a questioning look. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" she suddenly questioned raising an eyebrow. Before he could answer the pinkette jumped in, " I apologize for my cousin's rudeness, her name is Haruno Blossom," she said to him giving her a quick a glare.

 _Blossom…..I remember her._

"It's ok," he told Sakura. He turned his attention to Blossom, " Yes, we met at subway earlier." Kakuzu explained.

Her eyes lit up, "Oh yeah, I ran into you , sorry about that," she grinned.

"You don't have to keep apologizing," he said fighting off a smirk but he failed.

"Sorry, it's a habit," she said this time smiling at him. He wanted to say something but Sasuke beat him to it " Guys we have work to do, let's go," Sasuke instructed them walking through the door.

"Well duty calls later," she turned away from him to walk with Sakura and Naruto.

"Wait!" he called out at the three getting their attention. Kakuzu placed his briefcase on the desk and took off his black jacket revealing a long sleeved white button down shirt, "I'll help out too," he said, offering his help whether they wanted it or not.

Naruto was the first to react, "Really? Thanks that'd be great!" he exclaimed. Sakura gave him a smile and Blossom just glanced at him before walking through the door with them.

Kakuzu swiftly followed behind them out to the truck Sasuke brought the boxes with and began unloading. He decided on stacking 6 boxes 3 in each arm for every trip he'd make. From the corner of his eyes he saw Blossom looking at him, then turn away when he returned the look. This went on through the entire unloading process even from Sakura too. It took them approximately 10 minutes.

When they finally finished, Sakura was the first to approach him, "Wow you're really strong!" she commented.

"Thank you," he plainly answered, hearing Sasuke scoff in the background. Sakura then giggled and ran over to him and kissed his face which then turned into a full make-out session.

Kakuzu turned around to see Blossom and Naruto folding their arms, looking in disgust at the couple. He took this as a chance to talk to her. He appeared next her, "Hi," he said. "Hey," she replied now giving him her attention.

"You're strong," she briefly commented glancing at his chest making him smirk. "Like what you see?" he teased. "You lift," she said turning her face away as she blushed.

"Yes, do you?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"I do, how much do you bench?" she asked looking at him again.

"I don't know," he bluntly answered. She gave him a wide eyed expression, "Then how are you so str-," "I master in kung fu and kickboxing, I only lift whatever is closest to me" he cut her off.

She gave him a concerned look, "Like what exactly?" she asked.

"Training equipment, my bed, the fridge-," "The fridge?" she cut him off, "Don't you have food in there?"

"Not really, I don't cook," he said.

"How come?" she asked tilting her head to the side in curiosity much like a pet would do as she looked at him. "I never bothered learning," Kakuzu bluntly replied.

"Well you sho-,"

"KAKUZU!" a loud arrogant voice cut her off.

 _Damn You Hidan…._

"You thought I forgot didn't you? You owe me a fucking beer you jerk!" Hidan yelled out to the entire lot.

"Friend of yours?" she asked Kakuzu , eyeing the silver haired man who was now approaching them.

"Sadly yes," was all he said and Blossom nodded

. "Who's the bitch?" Hidan asked eyeing Blossom.

"You Apparently," Blossom plainly said she greeted Kakuzu goodbye and walked from the two.

Kakuzu let out a angry growl. "What the fuck do you want?" he snapped at Hidan.

"The fucking beer you owe me," Hidan practically yelled at him.

"I don't owe you shit," Kakuzu glared.

"Yes you do you cheap bastard sprite isn't beer you fucking owe me!" Hidan yelled again in complaint.

"The deal was if I bought you lunch you'd leave me alone," he yelled back.

"And I specifically asked for pizza and a beer is sprite beer? No it isn't! you owe me!" Hidan yelled again.

Kakuzu boiling with anger turned away from Hidan only to see the teens and the truck gone.

"You bastard! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Hidan exclaimed grabbing his shirt.

Kakuzu yanked away from Hidan and stormed over to his vehicle with a raging Hidan stalking behind him. He got in the car and locked the doors in attempt to cool down. That didn't stop Hidan though…. Hidan yelled all the profanities that came to his head and he started banging on Kakuzu's car.

He instantly rolled down the window, "Are you out of your fucking mind?! This was expensive!" Kakuzu practically screeched out.

Certainly their loud ruckus caught the attention of every member of the Uchiha Corp who enjoyed the scene from the balcony above.

Kakuzu continued to screech at the pounding Hidan who showed no signs of stopping. The hot blooded man then started his car in desperate attempt to get away from the madman.

"HIDAN STOP IT!" Kakuzu screeched out the window.

"NO! GIVE ME MY FUCKING BEER!" he yelled back.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY BEER!" Kakuzu screeched back causing Hidan to kick off his license plate in fury. Then it happened…..Kakuzu lost it. "I'LL RUN YOU THE FUCK OVER!" he maliciously threatened, overwhelmed by his boost of anger.

"DO IT BITCH!" Hidan screeched.

Kakuzu stomped on the gas in attempt to kill the silver haired man who then jumped onto the windshield of his car. He then drifted all over the parking lot at full speed in attempt to get Hidan off.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY CAR!" Kakuzu yelled wilding turning the steering wheel in all kinds of directions.

"NO!" Hidan angrily screeched out, hanging on for his life.

Across the street a truck of teens looked on at the crazy display. Naruto and Sakura looked on speechless.

"Sasuke. are they always like this?" Blossom asked in curiosity, this was going to be a hell of an internship, with those two around.

"Who knows?" Sasuke casually responded with a shrug and took off from the scene.

 **AN- Hi Lovely Folks! I originally made this story back when I was like….17 and I basically abandoned it. Now I'm gonna give it a nice upgrade. Do Enjoy! Feel free to review!**


	2. The Start Of Something New?

**The Start Of Something New?**

 ***Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of these characters but my Oc's***

The next morning Kakuzu woke up in the foulest of moods. His car had gotten damaged due to yesterday's events and he had paid to get it fixed specifically for today, which cost him extra.

He made a mental note to make Hidan's life hell from this day forth. Too bad he was already having a horrible morning to begin with. Kakuzu accidentally slept in and was extremely late for work which started at 8:00am and right now it was 10:00 in the morning.

Kakuzu rushed into his vehicle with his briefcase in his hand and took off down the street. He never thought such bad luck could possibly occur in one morning. He woke up two hours late, skipped breakfast, the water went so he had to carrying buckets of it from his storage tank to bathe, he forgot to iron his clothes and didn't get the time to properly groom himself.

He let out a long sigh as he pulled into a long line of traffic. He just wasn't winning this round. He impatiently tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as the vehicles barely moved an inch.

Then with a quick growl Kakuzu pulled out of the lane, going into a side street that took him back to his house. He parked the car in his garage, leaving his briefcase inside and went in.

He quickly went into his living room and sat at the computer faxing Fugaku a letter detailing his absence at work for today, humbly apologizing then went to the kitchen to make him a little something to eat.

Kakuzu went over to the fridge and looked at its contents. Water.. Whole Wheat Muffins ..Lettuce…Orange Juice ..Apples. Kakuzu mentally sighed , he really needed to go grocery shopping but there was way too much traffic outside. So he grabbed a plate of two muffins, an apple and a tall glass of orange juice and plopped himself on the couch watching the local news.

Apparently there were several road blocks due to new constructions and repairs to old roads going on and they apologized for the short notice. At least Fugaku won't be too angry at me now, Kakuzu thought finishing his plate.

He went to the sink and washed up his dishes, putting them to dry in the drainer and cleaned up his counters. He looked around his house for anything that needed tidying up. He lived in a two story house with 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, a large kitchen, a man cave, an attic, a basement, a garage and a front porch. About 10 minutes later Kakuzu couldn't find a single thing to do.

He let out a deep sigh. Being a bachelor had its ups and downs. Although you can do whatever you want, whenever you wanted to, it was pretty lonely at times. His work was the only thing that kept him fully occupied and he enjoyed doing it.

He went upstairs to his bedroom and changed his clothes into a plain round neck white shirt from his draw and wore that with his boxers. Kakuzu flopped himself on the bed letting his thoughts consume him.

 _I haven't been on a date in two years…_ He thought back to previous relationships. They never did last too long.

Kakuzu shifted on his left side of his body. He remembered all the crazy things that happened with his ex's over the past 5 years.

 **Age 30 .Girlfriend #1 Age: 35** Acted more like my boss than a lover. Argued a lot, she couldn't make me feel loved and she tried to control me. Dumped her and she childishly tried to attack him both physically and via social media.

 **Age 30 .Girlfriend #2 Age: 33** A nice lady, had two children…they were brats though and their father's jealousy caused more than enough problems in the relationship. That ended older women for him.

 **Age 31 .Girlfriend #3 Age: 31** Was more of a sex buddy than a girlfriend. Stayed together for a year, realized that we didn't love each other so they ended it. _She was a freak in bed though…  
_  
 **Age 32 Girlfriend #4 Age: 32** Stole money from me and I put her ass in jail. Stupid Bitch..

 **Age 32 .Girlfriend # 5 Age: 30** Cheated on him and he set her car on fire….the restraining order was worth it.

 **Age 33 .Girlfriend #6 Age: 27** Materialistic bitch… way too high maintenance … _she was good in bed though…  
_  
He rolled over onto his back again, eyes tempting to close shut. _Maybe I should give it another shot…_ With that Kakuzu drifted off into deep slumber.

 **Four hours later….**

Kakuzu woke up with his stomach boiling in hunger. He groaned and ran his fingers through long hair yawning in the process. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a plain black jean and put it on. He didn't bother checking his appearance as he walked past the mirror and grabbed his wallet and car keys.

He walked downstairs, tossed on a black n white sneaker then went out the door. He pulled out of the garage and sped down the street. The traffic jam had cleared up quite nicely, this lit Kakuzu's happiness up a notch. He decided on getting some ramen instead fast food this time and drove to Ichiraku 's ramen shop.

He pulled up at the side of a street and parked his car, making sure that

it was locked then with his keys and wallet in hand, walked through the doors of the shop. Old man Teuchi and his daughter greeted him behind the counter. He ordered a miso ramen with bamboo shoots and sat at the far end corner of the shop near a window waiting. The old man announced he was making a quick run to the grocery and he would be back soon.

A few minutes later he collected his order and sat down eating. While enjoying his food, he looked out the window and saw a peaceful looking park with children playing on the monkey bars and swing sets as their parents watched them. He continued like this until he finished his meal.

When Kakuzu was finally done he brought the empty bowl back to the counter and paid. He took this time to get a bottle of water and pulled out some extra money. The man's daughter placed her hand on his, getting his attention, "It's on the house," she sweetly said to him, giving him a cute smile.

Kakuzu wasn't one to argue when it came to free items so he placed his money back in his wallet. He felt a hand travel up his arm, "Would you like a sweet treat with that," she purred at him pushing her breasts up on the counter.

Kakuzu mentally debated his choice. "Depends is it 'on the house' as well?" he questioned.

"Of course…I aim to please the customers," she said giving him a wink. _Does she always do this when her father isn't around?  
_  
Although his hormones told him to fuck her, his mind was elsewhere. He bluntly told the woman no and walked out of the shop before she could respond. However, he did run into the old man on his way out.

"Hey there, did you enjoy your meal?" the man politely asked.

"I sure did, your daughter is quite the whore," Kakuzu walked off saying, leaving old man Teuchi in utter dismay.

"AYAME!"

He decided to relax for a few minutes then he'd go to work and take record of the assets that came in yesterday so he would have less work to do tomorrow.

He walked over to the park and sat on an empty bench watching the children play. Though he found most children to be spoiled and bratty, he loved seeing them enjoying themselves in play since he wasn't able to do this as a child. The children ran and climbed the monkey bars with all their might, some were even innocently playing in the sand and mud having the time of their lives.

All except one. There was a little curly haired, blonde boy with sea- green eyes on the swing set, coldly looking at the grass. He looked no older than five, he wore a violet plain t-shirt and black pants and a violet converse.

For several minutes the boy remained in that same position and Kakuzu looked at him with concern. This seemed to reminded him of his past.

He remembered longing to play by himself because no-one would accept him. The other children would whisper and make jokes about him behind his back and pretend to be his friend because he would do their homework and use him for his material items. That tore him apart and filled him with rage and he distanced himself from everyone that wasn't family….ok maybe he left the family behind too but they were annoying, it was justifiable as he got older. He barely spoke to others and when he did it was pure sarcasm. All his smiles turned into cold glares and seriousness, a hot temper developing for the lack of tolerance.

Without a second thought, Kakuzu walked over to the boy and sat in the swing next to him.

Sea-green met acid green for the first time.

If only glare's could kill…

Sea green eyes stared into acid green...

The kid seemed to stare at Kakuzu for a good five minutes, opening and closing his mouth slightly as if pondering what words to say. Kakuzu himself wasn't exactly the best when it came to dealing with children...he usually avoided them whenever he could... _Maybe I should say something? Sigh...  
_  
"Uh...Hi Kid", he managed to awkwardly say after gathering some thoughts together. The blonde boy continued to stare at him.

"Are you ok?" Kakuzu asked him again. He continued to stare at Kakuzu with curious eyes as if calculating his choice of words to the tall dark tanned man.

"What is your name?" Kakuzu tried asking again, this time in attempt to sound friendlier in order to make the kid talk instead of just staring at him like a fool. He continued to stare at him for a few more seconds before parting his lips slowly. _Come on spit it out kid, time is money...  
_  
"Jasper", he said in a soft voice. _About damn time..._

"I'm Kakuzu," he said, "Do you always sit here by yourself?" said Kakuzu, trying to encourage him to talk.

Jasper looked at Kakuzu for a few seconds before opening up his mouth to respond, " Sometimes...," he started to speak, "I don't have a lot of friends," he said.

"Why?" Kakuzu asked appearing concerned.

"I don't like people" Jasper said, eyes glinting with boredom.

Kakuzu smirked a bit, "Heh, I don't like people either kid."

"Then why are speaking to me? I don't like you" Jasper suddenly sneered, narrowing his eyes. _This little brat...  
_  
Kakuzu narrowed my eyes in the most menacing way, "Listen here you little bra- -,"

 **WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!**

 _What the hell..._ Kakuzu turned his head away from the kid to see a huge white dog running towards them excitedly.

"Akamaru!," the boy shouts while hopping off the swing, engulfing the huge dog into a hug while it barked happily and licked his face. _Disgusting..._

"Hey Akamaru you found him!" exclaimed a masculine voice drawing closer.

Kakuzu looked up to see a short brown haired male with red inverted triangle tattoos on his face in an opened black hoodie which had fur around the hood area, a white round neck shirt, black jeans and timberlands on his feet. _Fang boy..._

He stood a fair distance away from the swing set and squatted opening his arms to welcome the kid who rushed into his arms. "Kiba!" he said excitedly, while engulfing fang boy into a deep hug who then ruffled the kid's hair.

"Sup Jasp?" Kiba asked while grinning.

"What are you doing here?" the kid asked him happily.

" What, you aren't happy to see me? Ouch," Kiba said, feigning hurt as he placed his hand over his heart. Kakuzu could no longer see the kid's face but he could tell that Jasper was flustered as he started stuttering incoherently making the fang boy grin again.

Kiba ruffled the kid's hair again, "Your sister asked me to pick you up today," he informed.

Jasper's head lowered significantly to look at the grass, "Does that mean that she won't be taking me to the arcade today like she promised?" he asked with sadness in his voice.

Kiba used his hand to lift his chin up to face him. "Hey," he started to say, " Of course she's is, she'll just be a little late," he said ruffling his hair again.

"How about we go get some ice cream then we'll go pick up your sister and we'll all go to the arcade together?" Kiba offered and Kakuzu could see the corner of the kids mouth lift up, "That sounds great!" he exclaimed wrapping his arms around fang boy's waist causing him to grin once again while the huge dog barked in which seemed to be in approval while wagging his tail a few times. _They allow dogs at arcades now?...  
_

Kiba ruffled Jasper's hair again as he clutched onto his midsection. He loved the cute kid.. Looking up from him, he saw a familiar looking man sitting on the swing set next to where Akamaru was sitting looking at them curiously. _Was he talking to Jasper earlier?_ He wore a simple round neck white shirt, black jeans and sneakers to match. _Long dark hair...acid green eyes...stitched tattoos...  
_  
He's definitely seen this man around somewhere before…., "Hey," Kiba said, getting Kakuzu's attention as his acid eyes fixed themselves onto him.

"You look familiar...have we met before?" Kiba casually asked watching as Kakuzu looked at him for a few a seconds as if he was contemplating his words, but Kiba waited for an answer, there was a feeling about this guy he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Jasper hearing this, shifted in Kiba's arms and turned around to look at the man curiously while resting his hand right hand on his shirt.

"Perhaps, popular city, " Kakuzu simple replied while getting up from the swing appearing to leave but gave Kiba a sudden stern look. Yup, something about this man was unsettling...but Kiba let it be, chances are he'd probably never see him again.

"True," Kiba responded, standing up as well and taking Jasper's hand into his.

"C'mon buddy, let's go get that ice cream," Kiba cheered and smiled down at him. Jasper turned around to look at him and his face lit up with excitement. "Yeah!" he chirped out grinning. Akamaru walked up to them and they all turned around walking out the park.

 **Kakuzu's POV**

I stood there watching the three figures leave. I wasn't exactly too sure why, but I shrugged it off and headed to my car. Taking out my keys, I unlocked my car and sat in it for awhile. My mind felt far today...maybe its because I'm bored as hell. I usually have my work to keep me occupied, it stresses me out but still it occupies my time. I glanced at my watch, 3:00 PM.

Not bad... _I could still check in at work..._ the traffic would have died down by now and I'd be able to get an early start on tomorrow's tasks and make up for today's tasks as well. I could also go to supermarket later on for groceries... remembering my practically empty fridge this morning. _Yup, that's my plan for the rest of the day_.

I quickly started the engine and took off in the direction of the Uchiha Corp. Like I predicted the traffic had died down and it was a fairly smooth drive ten minute drive. I pulled into the car park and made sure to double checked that I locked it properly before entering the building and signing in at the front desk with Zetsu. Making my way to the elevator, I pushed the buttons to his destination and waited patiently as it took him up to the desired floor. Upon arrival to the third floor , he walked he casually to his office, closed the door and proceeded to catch up on my duties.

 **Time Skip - 5:00PM**

I glanced at my watch as I just finished entering 3 months worth of records onto the new computerized systems Fugaku had installed recently. Luckily he only wants the last two working years on the system and the previous years can stay in their old files. I already finished one year but I still have 9 months worth of old records to still add on.

I made sure to save everything and shut the computer down to tidy my desk. I started to place the the old records that I was already finished with back into their original storage in the cabinet. It took me five minutes total to put everything back where they were supposed to be. I took one last look at my office then I turned off the lights and headed out the door.

" Kakuzu" I heard my name called, and I turned around to see Itachi standing holding a bottle of water, in his usual business attire of a black jacket, white dress shirt, a red tie and black pants and black dress shoes.

"I heard about your morning troubles, I'm surprised that you're here," he said with his stoic face.

" I decided to get in some last minute work to make tomorrow's load easier," I replied and he nodded.

"Come with me, the new secretary started today, I want her to be familiar with our faces," Itachi said leading the way, I didn't respond but I followed as he directed.

Lower down the hallway we stopped at the office opposite the human resources department, Itachi gave the door a brief knock before opening it to reveal a slender blonde woman with jade green eyes. She looked closer to my age, maybe 29 for the least, very pretty. She wore a fitted simple black dress that went to knee level and a red jacket with red pumps on her feet. She smiled upon seeing us both.

" Kakuzu this is Jade, Jade this is our head accountant Kakuzu," Itachi introduced. _Fitting name...  
_  
She smiled and held out a hand to shake and I did the same, Firm grasp...my mind started to stray but I quickly diminished those thoughts. "Nice to meet you Kakuzu, I hope we can be cordial as we work side by side in the future," she said giving me a small smile.

"Same here," I said plainly. "It is 5:00 P.M, the building is closing in ten minutes I shall see you both tomorrow," Itachi said leaving us alone in the room. I looked at Jade and she was grabbing her briefcase and purse as she was checking her phone. I took this as my cue to leave until she said my name.

"Kakuzu, would you mind escorting me outside? This building is quite the maze," she said giving me that same small smile.

"Sure," I said standing outside of the office as she quickly turned off the lights and closed the door. We began walking down the hall together and used the elevator. We engaged in casual conversation trying to get a mutual feel of each other along the way. She seemed decent.

Upon arrival to the lobby of the building, I saw a curly red head female signing out of the roll list with Konan. She's no red head I recall seeing work here before... I was tempted to call out to her but Jade's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

" Oh Blossom honey!" Jade called out walking up to her, "Would you like a lift home?" She asked her. _Wait...Blossom?_

The mysterious red head turned around and those beautiful sea green eyes grasped my full attention. _She works here now?_ I started thinking, I didn't get a memo of anyone else besides the new secretary would be joining us today.

She looked rather beautiful and modest in a fitted white dress with pink floral petals that went down to her knees, with a pink cardigan on top and white pumps on her feet. She wore her curly red hair up in a loose bun that complimented her natural curl pattern and wore natural looking makeup that consisted of a light neutral eye shadow a pink lip gloss. At least to my knowledge of makeup...

"No thank you Aunt Jade, a friend is here to pick me up, " she answered smiling slightly. _Wait...AUNT JADE...THEIR RELATED?!  
_  
I kept my face neutral while my thoughts rampaged, but I definitely felt my heart beat faster when Blossom looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Kakuzu," she said, "Nice to see you again, how are you?" she asked. I made myself snap out of it and signed out of the roll list while responding to her, " Nice to see you as well, I'm good and yourself?" I replied.

She smiled again, "Nice, I'm good as well thank you," she replied. _You definitely look good as well...  
_  
At this time Jade had already walked out of the building talking with Konan and Blossom had pushed open the door to exit. I stepped behind her, sure to keep our bodies a decent distant away and held the door for her to go through. She looked back at me and thanked me before walking through and I followed behind her.

"So," I said getting her attention as she was she searching the car park with her eyes, " Did you start working here today?" I asked.

"Yes, I did, Miss Konan took me on as an intern for the human resource department, " she answered smiling sweetly. _Oh I see... that department is rather short staffed.  
_  
"Very well, then I will be seeing you more in the future I suppose," I said. I started walking out to the car park and gestured for her to follow me; she nodded and bid a goodbye to her aunt and Konan before walking beside me.

"How long is your internship?" I asked her as we started walking," Five months," she replied. _Decent contract...I'll have to add her to the payroll list tomorrow..._

"Oh, How did you like your first day?" I asked trying to engage in small talk as we slowly walked together.

"It was nice actually, lots of new faces and personalities, your friend is pretty rough around the edges but I think I can deal," she replied.

 _Ugh Hidan..._ "I see, Hidan will definitely take some time to get used to... if you can handle him then you can survive anything this company throws at you," I tried to reassure her knowing how difficult it is to get on good terms with the platinum psychopath.

She nodded and gave me a smile. "So do you-" "Hey Blossom! Over here!" a masculine voice interrupted me as we both turned in its direction.

 _Well I'll be damned._ There stood fang boy and the kid from the park earlier with same eyes as her. Her face lit up and she rushed over to the duo which was standing along the side of a matte black Mitsubishi L200 Van parked opposite of my car. "Kiba!" she exclaimed giving him a hug and he kissed her forehead "Thank you so much for picking us up today, I owe you one" she said releasing him.

"It was no problem," he said with one hand up behind his head and she smiled. _Are they really a couple?_ Then she bent down to hug that kid, which I'm assuming is her little brother thinking back to the park occurrence.

He squirmed in her hug, "C'mon sis, we gotta go to the arcade!" He exclaimed excitedly. She patted his head, "Yes, yes, I know, we'll get there soon" she said kissing his forehead which lead to him making a face and used a rag to wipe it off. I smirked on seeing that.

I didn't realize that I was staring at them until I heard fang boy address me. "Oh its you again, from the park earlier" he looked at me plainly. _Great...here we go..._

I nodded and Blossom looked between the both of us before reintroducing us. "Ah! I knew I saw your face before," he said. I nodded while he grinned about something relating to running into future co workers at fast food restaurants to Blossom while she giggled.

 _Sigh...I wanted to talk to her some more..._ Looking at them converse with one another, it was obvious that fang boy wasn't going to give me that opportunity. Mentally sighing again, I made a move towards my car, chirped the keys and got in.

Before I could close the door however, Blossom called out to me, "See you tomorrow Kakuzu!" giving me a small wave as i watched the trio get into the vehicle. Fang boy glanced at me briefly before pulling out of the parking lot until they were out of site. I shrugged closing the door and headed to the grocery like I originally planned.

 **Kiba's POV**

After driving out of the parking lot, I couldn't help but feel slightly concerned about Blossom working with that guy. Just a feeling... I let my thoughts fade away and brought my focus back to road, I was exactly five minutes away from the arcade center. Blossom and Jasper were bumping their heads and singing along to that Madagascar song happily. I grinned, joining along with them and their childishness as she smiled at me.

In no time, I pulled into the arcade center's parking lot and easily found a spot. I parked and quickly shut off the engine to run out and open Blossom's door for her like I always do. She smiled as I held her hand assisting her out of the vehicle and shut her door and opened Jasper's and braced for impact as he jumped onto me. I held him in one hand and closed the door with the other before setting him down and watched him run into the arcade yelling for us to hurry up. Blossom and I smiled at each other ad casually walked in. She went up the teller and got Jasper a bag of tokens which he excitedly took and ran off to play.

I looked out for some empty seats and lead Blossom there by hand and pulled out her chair. After she sat down I sat down across from her so that we'd be facing each other directly and started chatting. Blossom looked really breathtaking today, her clothes complimented her body beautifully. She blushed when I told her this…. _so damn cute..._

We've been best friends for years... eight years to be exact almost nine. I met her back when I was eleven years old at Sakura's birthday party. Blossom had just moved to Konoha from Suna and transferred to our school. She was pretty shy, almost as shy as Hinata back then and only clung to Sakura's side until she warmed up to everyone.

It didn't take us long to become good friends, she loved dogs therefore she would always be petting Akamaru who used to ride on top of my head back when I was younger. We have a lot in common but a the same time we're so different, she's nice, I'm rowdy, she's silly and I'm mean but we compliment each other so well.

Our relationship is pretty similar to a friends with benefits, we aren't a couple but we sort of act like one or at least that's what we're always told. We tell each other everything.. and I mean EVERYTHING that isn't strictly girl or guy code. If she's on her period I'll always know and sometimes I'm the one going out to buy her tampons or pads and even food, she really loves pizza.

Blossom knows how lazy and messy I am, she tends to be the one help me while I complain about doing chores and other responsibilities. She cooks for me a lot too... _damn this girl can throw. down . in. the. kitchen._ No exaggeration she was the reason why I started saving a lot of money on fast food for the past few years, she just loved to cook and bake too.

We video chat a lot, help each other with college assignments, shop together, sleep over at each other's houses, gone to events together- you name it. Everything **except** touch each other.

It got kind of frustrating after I turned sixteen but I never made a move on her and kept my hands to myself despite how tempted I was when my hormones tried to taint me...and despite how much my friends tried to tempt me... and I'm no virgin.

Puberty gave her a blessing, her slightly plump figure back then suddenly went to all the right places, her stomach became perfectly flat as a notebook, her thighs remained a nice thickness, bottom stayed plump and round, her arms slimmed down and her chest .. _.oh her chest..._ grew into a generous pair of firm D cups and I know this for a fact because she drags me along when she's shopping and makes me hold the bags... _I used to hold her hand just to keep her from running into the most girliest stores...  
_  
My face flushed red upon remembering that incident back when we were seventeen...

 **[FlashBack]**

 _It was 11:00 P.M on a Friday night in the summer. Blossom was spending the night over at my house watching random movies with me in my room. Since it was late , she had changed into a pair of my boxers and a white vest that was overly big on her body._

 _We started arguing about the next movie choice because I wanted to watch a horror and she wanted to watch some overly girly movie that she loved as a kid that I absolutely refused to watch._

 _"We're watching pony princesses the sequel!" she yelled at me._

 _"As if I'm watching that piece of shit!" I retaliated, "We're watching Chucky, since you want to be childish!" I yelled back._

 _She got frustrated and hit me with a pillow and I hit her back with one until it bloomed into a full out pillow fight until she slapped the pillow out of my hand and tackled me onto the bed sitting a little bit over my crotch and pinned my arms near my head._

 _My eyes widened as she leaned forward to my face...which made the overly sized vest she was wearing fall forward enough to reveal her boobs in an incredibly lacey black bra that almost barely kept her pink nipples hidden under the dark fabric._

 _" Um...uh...I...uh..." I started stuttering and my face flushed red. " We. are. watching. pony. princesses. the. sequel," Blossom said trying to sound menacing enough to scare me as her eyes narrowed down at me. She shifted on top of me to get more comfortable and my face flushed beet red as I felt myself bulge in my shorts._

 _She gripped my wrists tighter making me stutter like an idiot again, "Um...I...Um...," I couldn't stop staring her breasts. " Uh...Fine ok! Get off me!" I gave in and she smirked letting me go then stood up on the bed and stepped over me humming happily as she put that childish movie in the dvd player. I spent the rest of the night with a pillow on the lower half of my body trying hard to focus on the movie every time I caught sight of her boobs._

 **[End of FlashBack]**

"Kiba are you ok?" Blossom suddenly asked me, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Uh yeah, its kind of warm in here," I reply snapping out of it as she watched me with concerned eyes. She looked at me a few more seconds before taking off her pink cardigan agreeing with me.

"How was your first day at the Uchiha Corp?" I ask her.

Her face lit up slightly," It was nice, a very busy place yet everyone finds a way to make it enjoyable somehow, my aunt Jade is the new secretary there," she said smiling.

"Oh cool, everyone treated you well? I know the Uchiha's aren't the most welcoming breed of people," I grinned, making her laugh.

"Oh I got a lot of 'hn's' and nods but otherwise they were polite, others were cool to speak to casually and well there's one person that may give me a hard time for the next five months..." she said with a contemplating face expression.

I frowned, "They don't like you?" I asked concerned.

"I honestly have no idea," she said making a face, " He's pretty fouled mouthed, he started calling me Lil Bitch." I frowned more.

"That's awful," I growled, slightly gripping the table. She put her hand over my left one, "Its ok, I don't think he can help it, he disses everyone in the building," she said to reassure me.

I still frown at her words, "He's an asshole," I said.

"Pretty much," she shrugs and her face lights up suddenly. I raise an eyebrow and follow her gaze only to see they had pizza on the menu today. I scoff , grabbing her hand and pulled her towards the cafe, smiling.

 **Time Skip - 7:00P.M**

After a good afternoon of video games and pizza it was nice to have quiet ride home , well um to Blossom's and Sakura's home. Her and Jasper were practically dozing off on themselves and waking up every few seconds to look at their surroundings.

I chuckled a bit and put my hand on her knee just so she can be aware that she's still with me as I drive. I had just dropped Jasper off at their parent's home, he was out like a light and I carried him to the door because I didn't want to wake up his sister. I bid his parents a good night and hopped back into the vehicle.

I only had one more block to drive past before reaching the destination. In no time I pull up in the driveway next to a red toyota yaris and a blue porche...So Sasuke's here too... I looked at Blossom resting with her arm up by the window supporting her head. I lightly caressed her face with my thumb, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear before shaking her lightly to wake her up.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she shifted as her eyes adjusted to the light. " Had a nice nap?' I teased.

She smiled and nodded still in her sleepy daze before looking at the backseat. " I dropped him home already, you were sleeping I didn't want to wake you. She smiled up at me, "You're the best."

"I know ," I said grinning and kissed her forehead before stepping out the vehicle to open the door for her. She took the hand I held out for her to help her step out of the vehicle and I shut the door behind her and chirped the keys.

I saw her look at Sasuke's car and made an annoyed face expression "Do you want to spend the night?," she asked me with almost pleading eyes. I smirked knowing exactly why, the Uchiha may be mostly an emotionless bastard but he was a die hard romantic when he wanted to be.

"Sure," I grinned at her as we approached the door upon hearing a thud against the wall. 

"Mmph! Sasuke!" we heard Sakura moan.

I sighed while Blossom simply rolled her eyes and knocked harshly on the door to get the couple's attention to avoid walking in on something mind scarring. There were a few shuffling sounds and whispers heard before the door opened to reveal a fluffy head Sakura in an overly sized blue hoodie with the Uchiha symbol on the sides of the arms.

"I hope you guys didn't taint the couch," Blossom said pushing Sakura aside slightly to walk inside giving Sasuke who was shirtless in a blue jeans, a small wave and headed to her room shutting the door with an audible slam.

I stepped inside and Sakura closed the door narrowing her eyes at no one in particular, "She so needs to get laid," she said turning to look at me, "Maybe she'll start loosening up a bit more and have some fun."

I blinked. "And you're saying this to me because?" I feigned being oblivious, she made a face and hit me on the arm.

Sasuke decides to say something at this point, "It's painfully obvious that you two are overly fond of each other, " he said not even looking in our direction as he sat on the couch with his arms flared out on top of it.

Sakura nodded in agreement with her boyfriend, "You're both in denial of your feelings for each other," she said then frowned.

"No wait I take that back," she said again, placing her hand under her chin, " She's in denial of her feelings for you and you're afraid of making a move because she might reject you and it will affect your friendship," she finished.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted in agreement.

I kept my neutral face expression but I lowered my gaze to the floor in thought They weren't wrong... _I like Blossom alot...no...I love her...but...I don't know...  
_  
"Don't worry, the ice cube will melt soon," Sakura said patting my back assuringly, " Besides she can't possibly be worse than Sasuke was," she said grinning and he turned around just to give her a glare, she giggled at him and went to sit next to him on the couch.

I sighed out loud, " I'm not too worried," I said taking a seat on the couch opposite the couple. " You shouldn't be at all! because let's face it she feeds you more than me and I've known her my entire life, you lucky bastard," Sakura said with a lot more passion in her voice than necessary. I raised an eyebrow.

"Take some advantage of your friends with benefits relationship," Sasuke said, with his eyes closed as after Sakura excused herself to the bathroom.

 _Take advantage?_ " What do you me-?" he cut me off, "She treats you like her boyfriend and you treat her like your girlfriend, test the waters gradually and you'll be kissing more than just her forehead," he opened his eyes to look at me almost mischievously, "If you catch my drift," he finished closing his eyes again.

"Her feelings would fall into place, easier said than done, but you know her better than anyone else," he ended leaving the room silent. I leaned into the couch closing my eyes to let my thoughts wrap around his words as the minutes passed by.

"Kiba?" I hear her voice calling for me, _Eh...why not give it a shot...  
_


End file.
